


Happy Tree Friends Drabbles

by HTF3Fan



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HTF3Fan/pseuds/HTF3Fan
Summary: Hi, I’m new, so I have a warining: THIS MIGHT BE BAD. I was really bored so I made some Happy Tree Friends Drabbles. Disclaimer: Some OCs of mines are in here, don’t worry no Mary- sue OCs.My OCs are: Whiskers: a dark pink female cat she wears a blue flower on her head, Fluffy(Whiskers’ baby brother): Light blue toddler male cat he has a brown teddy bear and wears only one green shoe, Clumsy: orange male dog who wears a yellow bowtie and is very clumsy(duh), and Daisy(Whiskers’ and Fluffy’s mother): A depressed golden female cat with a brown stomach and tail, she is always working, she keeps a pencil in her ear just in case.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If I take a while to post, I’m not dead, k? K!

Whiskers laughed as her baby brother, Fluffy, played with her tail. She soon heard a knock at the door. She grunted and rolled her eyes as she made her way to the door and opened it only to find cub and a sick pop. She gasped and quickly let them in. Whiskers allowed Pop to lay down a couch, putting a pillow under his head as he drifted off to sleep. She grabbed Cub and Fluffy and walked into the kitchen to make some noodles and peanut butter and Jelly sandwich. She turned around and saw that Fluffy was playing with remote. She took it from him. Fluffy screamed and Whiskers laughed. She headed back to the Kitchen counter and grabbed a knife, fork, and spoon. She grabbed a noodle and set the boiling water, dumping the noodles in the pot that over the stove. She went and grabbed the peanut butter out the cabinet and the jelly out the fridge. She turned around to check on Cub and Fluffy, only to see them fighting over the remote, hitting and pushing each other. Whiskers gasped, turned off the boiling water and ran over to  try and grab the remote, but forgot she had the fork, spoon, and knife in her hand. The remote flung into the air along with the spoon, fork, and knife. The spoon and fork landed in both of Whiskers’ ears. She looked up and screamed as the knife fell towards her. She screamed again when it landed in her eye. She ran back and forth. She tried to pull the knife out her eye but it was stuck. She pulled harder and her eyeball came out. She screamed louder. Luckily for her, she was standing right by a glass window which broke. Pieces of glass landing in her other eye, head, and stomach. She tried to run but slipped on the glass and landed on a sharp piece of glass. A few seconds later, Pop got up and walked into the kitchen. He saw Fluffy and Cub in the door way smiling at him. He smile back and looked up and saw Whiskers laying dead on the floor. He screamed in shock and ran over to her.


	2. Happy Tree Friends Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s chapter is featuring the following ships, some might be gay... just warning you: Flippy x Handy, Giggles x Cubbles, and Flaky x Petunia, also, this might be a lot like that one episode that had Handy x Petunia...sorry

Flippy whistled as him and his friends set out there camping site. Flippy was setting up the tents, he hammered the small pieces of wood and accidentally hammered his hand. He yelled and dropped his hammer. He sighed and bent down to grab, but as he did, he was bit a snake. It was small, so he didn’t think of it. The next day when he woke up, both of his hands were infected so the camping trip was canceled.

Once Flippy came back from the hospital, his arms were gone. All of it was infected and all he had were little stubs. Handy was walking by and saw him, he waved and said a friendly “Hello!” to Flippy. Flippy turned around a waved back. Is he crushing on Handy??? Handy was thinking the same thing.

Flaky and Petunia sat in the water swimming. Right beside them was Flippy and Handy, who sat next to each other, dipping their toes in the water. Giggles and Cuddles were feeding each other food, Flippy looked at them and sighed, looking at his stubs. Handy looked at flippy and caught an idea. He went by a apple tree, took his construction hat off and sat it down. He shook the tree until an Apple fell and landed inside his construction hat. He walked over to flippy who was still looking sad. Handy sat down the hat and smiled at Flippy. Flippy smiled, sat down and bent over and began to eat the apple out the hat, handy smiled and once Flippy was done, they shared their first quick kiss


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storyline: In this chapter, all the characters(Except Floffy and Cub, who are still babies and Lumpy, Disco bear, pop, and Daisy, who are teachers) are kids. 
> 
> Splendid is Alexander Hamilton 
> 
> Flippy/Lammy is Eliza Schuyler 
> 
> Handy is John Laurens
> 
> Giggles/Flaky is Angelica Schuyler
> 
> Whiskers(oc)/Holes(oc)is Peggy Schuyler
> 
> Cuddles is Thomas Jefferson
> 
> Toothy is James Madison
> 
> Clusmy(oc) is George Eacker
> 
> Chipper(oc) is Philip hamilton
> 
> Russell is George Washington
> 
> Sneaky(oc) is Charles Lee
> 
> Sniffles is Samuel Seabury
> 
> Flaky is Maria Reynolds
> 
> and Shifty is James Reynolds
> 
> And other charcters are background characters

Principle Lumpy looked at the school’s fee, it was high. The kids might not be able to do their school play, but he promised them he would, so they will. He thought for a few minutes and then came up with an idea, it was going to be a low budget play. As the kids got ready for their play, (which was a Hamilton play) Principle Lumpy talked to the others teachers about his plan. No one was happy, especially Daisy, who was the drama teacher. Daisy went to the kids and told them that they was about to start. The kids all ran to set positions. It was now Giggles, Flippy, and Whiskers turn to sing their song(Schuyler Sisters). Halfway through the song, Giggles tripped over a loose floor board and fell head first on to a sticky part of the floor. Flippy and Whiskers picked up their dress and ran over towards Giggles to try and help her up by pulling her. But when her face was removed from the floor, half of her face was still on the floor board. Whiskers yelled and the cheap head lights above broke into pieces. Pieces of glass stabbed into Flippy, Cuddles, and Whiskers. The audience gasped. , Lammy, Holes and Flaky has to take their part. Flaky was singing and tripping over her dress and landed on Lammy, her spikes cutting through her. She got up and turned around to help Lammy but screamed when she realized Lammy was stuck to her spikes. She wobbled backwards and accidentally stabbed Holes. She ran off stage crying. The next song came on(Farmer refuted) and it was on the part where Splendid was mocking Sniffles. Sniffles was standing on the box and fell off landing on a rusty sharp nail below. Splendid gasped as he tried to help Sniffles up, which he accidentally through him into the air. Sniffles landed back on the ground with a very large thud and burst into pieces. Meanwhile Pop was trying to convince Daisy to end the play, she refused. Now a different song was on(ten duel commandments) Handy was about to “Shoot” Sneaky. Handy pulled to trigger and a real bullet came out and shot Sneaky, who screamed. Flaky came out and dragged Sneaky to the backstage. Pop finally convinced Diasy to close the curtain.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped ya like. I’m new, so this might be bad. Lol


End file.
